This invention relates to new and useful improvements to the detachable snap-on cap normally provided for hot or cold drinks, dispensed or pre-packaged in plastic or paper cups or containers.
These covers or caps are often placed on the open upper end of the container particularly if the container is to be removed from the premises and consumed elsewhere. Such covers or caps are also used when pre-packaged cold drinks are provided.
In the case of cold drinks, a small circular aperture is often provided with a detachable or frangible closure so that a drinking straw may be inserted through the aperture after the closure has been pierced and while this is satisfactory for cold drinks, it is not feasible to drink hot drinks such as coffee, tea, clear soups and the like, through a drinking straw so that it is normal for the purchaser to remove this plastic cap or cover from the upper end of the container prior to consuming the contents thereof. This is often a difficult procedure and spillage of the hot liquid often occurs during the removal process. Furthermore, when the cap or cover has been removed, spillage of the hot liquid often occurs due to inadvertent movement of the container, particularly if the hot liquid is being consumed in a moving vehicle such as a car and such spillage can be dangerous, particularly if spilled by the driver of the vehicle.